


Titrus

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pantheon demoniaco [29]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Light Vore, M/M, PWP, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Titrus ha tentato l'ultimo colpo della sua vita.Scritto col prompt del p0rnfest:ORIGINALE	M/M	Pigrizia.





	Titrus

Titrus

Titrus tentò diverse volte di forzare la porta, diede una serie di spallate, dando calci e pugni.

“Hai sbagliato a cercare di rapinare me. Quella porta non si aprirà” disse l’uomo steso sul letto tra una serie di cuscini.

Titrus si voltò di scatto.

< Non è possibile. Avevo osservato le sue abitudini nell’entrare e uscire da questa villa, l’ho visto andare via in carrozza con innumerevoli bagagli e persino i vicini sapevano che sarebbe partito > pensò.

“Se mi denuncerai per furto, m’impiccheranno. Ti prego, abbi pietà” gemette.

“Il mio peccato è la pigrizia, non l’ira. Non si dica che Weltar non è magnanimo” disse l’altro. Alzò la mano, ma la lasciò ricadere sui morbidi cuscini.

< In fondo non che io lasci la possibilità a nessuno di parlare di me. Questa potrebbe essere la mia occasione per non rimanere più solo. Anche uno stregone come me ha diritto a divertirsi senza bisogno di dover andare a cercare compagnia nel mondo esterno > pensò, schioccando le dita.

“Grazie. Gra…”. Iniziò a dire Titrus, ma si fermò, avvertendo un formicolio lungo tutto il corpo.

“Cos…” biascicò.

Il suo corpo fu avvolto da un alone violetto, con delle sferette fucsia brillanti come stelline. La sua figura si ridusse fino a diventare grande quanto due dita, i suoi vestiti ricaddero a terra, mentre lui si dimenava. Volteggiava, non riuscendo a mettersi dritto, il suo corpo ignudo era costretto a stare sdraiato a faccia in su.

“Sei molto più carino così” disse Weltar, prendendolo in mano. Ridacchiò sentendo i suoi versi soffocati.

Le grida del giovane risultavano inudibili, simili a un ronzio stridulo, mentre si dimenava.

Lo stregone scrollò le spalle.

“Sai, sono troppo pigro per giocare con te in modo complesso. Farò così” disse. Aprì la bocca e s’indicò, la magia fece cadere Titrus nella sua bocca.

Titrus si divincolò, rotolò affondando nella saliva e tossì, cercando di tenere la testa sollevata per respirare. L’incantesimo si era rotto e riusciva a muoversi liberamente, tentò di uscire dalla bocca facendo leva sui denti. Si graffiò le mani e la lingua si avvolse intorno a lui. Gridò, la sua testa era rimasta libera.

La lingua lo sballottolò, fino a lasciarlo confuso, ricadde inerte, mentre veniva appoggiato sul palato.

Weltar lo penetrò con la punta della lingua, una strana sensazione di eccitazione invase Titrus che si sentì eccitato, la saliva bruciava sul suo corpo piacevolmente, mentre scosse di desiderio lo scuotevano lungo la spina dorsale.

Spalancò le gambe, permettendo agli assalti della lingua di arrivare più a fondo e sporse il bacino. I suoi versi risuonavano striduli nella bocca dello stregone.

Scivolava lungo la saliva umida, strusciando la testa e venne, mentre veniva completamente invaso dalla lingua.

< Sono troppo pigro per cercarmi un’altra vittima. Vedrò di farmi bastare te per molto tempo > rifletté. Socchiuse gli occhi e lo fece volare fuori dalla sua bocca, facendolo volteggiare in aria, gocciolante e ansante. Aveva gli occhi vitrei, le pupille dilatate e dimenava il bacino, ancora voglioso.

Weltar fece volteggiare quello in cui aveva trasformato in ladruncolo fino a un comodino, facendolo finire dentro una scatolina.

Weltar schioccò di nuovo le dita, l’esserino umano venne avvolto dalla magia, la sua pelle divenne verde chiaro e i suoi capelli verde scuro. I suoi gemiti erano un bassissimo ronzio continuo.

“Mi stancherei troppo a darti da mangiare, da bere o simili. Queste cose non ti serviranno più, come non ti servirà respirare.

In compenso, questa sensazione non cesserà mai. Vedrai, sarai felice di giocare con me, quanto io di ricevere compagnia senza alzarmi dal letto.

Magari riuscirò anche ad addestrarti a fare altre cosucce divertenti.

Visto quanto sono magnanimo?” chiese, chiudendo la scatolina col suo coperchio.

Nel momento in cui calò l’oscurità, Titrus si addormentò.


End file.
